


Putting the Dog to Sleep

by Karniiey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karniiey/pseuds/Karniiey
Summary: Loneliness is crippling, and Matthew knows that. He wants to end his life, but Gilbert Beilschmidt, a loud, rash, German man with fiery eyes, interrupts him, instantly throwing Gilbert into Matthew's life.The song is "Putting the Dog to Sleep" by The Antlers. PruCan, with brief mentions of GerIta and UsUk.





	

"Prove to me I’m not gonna die alone, put your arm around my collarbone, and open the door,"

Matthew Williams was an average guy. He looked like an average guy. He had head of overly average blonde hair, that was getting much to long, falling in his eyes constantly, and a pair of dull, dark blue eyes that he masked behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses. It's not that he wasn't handsome, though; quite the opposite, actually. He had a well-defined jawline, and a pair of thick, pink lips, the kind that women always just loved. Actually, he looked much like his half brother, who seemingly got the attention of women all around. It was a shame, really. The American had already had his heart set on some British man who was "much too stubborn," as Alfred described him. It's funny; they looked nearly identical, but somehow he still was not as eye catching as Alfred. He wasn't really sure why, but it must be his extroverted personality, as he was a people's person, after all.

He wished he could be like his brother, and tried on many occasions, but he couldn't seem to get the attention of anyone, ironically not even his own brother most the time, albeit his effort. Alfred always was at a friends house, drinking and laughing, while the Canadian stuck to his solitude, alone, bottle in hand as he takes drinks in a empty apartment all by himself. He didn't want to bother anyone, as it had always seemed that people had never had the time for him, and, really, who would? He was basic, boring, and seemingly, invisible, and somehow, he was actually okay with that. In fact, being invisible had it's perks. Such as right now, as he heads off to jump off a building, finally ending his life.   
____________________________________________________________________

It's not that his life was bad, no, not that at all, it was that life without people in it was terribly lonely. He lived a life of solitude, of isolation form everyone, and it was no ones fault at all. he was, in fact, all by himself , and that's how it would always be, he had realized. As he walked up the concrete stairs of his dingy apartment complex, he can smell the moisture in the air, rain droplets bouncing off the concrete. He was kind of happy, and kind of sad, but mostly amused. Raining on the day he decided to take his life? Now that's just cliche, and so is he. he's just a repeat, a mold made from another. A carbon copy and just glad to get the hell off of this god-forsaken planet. As he approached the edge of the building, he stopped as he heard the echos of the noisy sounds below him.

Everything at that moment felt unreal; almost as if he was in a movie, and he was the side character waiting to be picked off. He happily obliged, until, that was, the loud words of an what appeared to be an obnoxious, strange looking man had cut through the air. He had silvery-white hair, and a fitting pale complexion, topped with dark red eyes that held explosive, fiery passion behind them. Daring, he thought, and most certainly dangerous. He was attracted to this man for that reason, he was risky, something he'd never get to know in his life, as he was about to cut it short.   
"Hey, birdie, I don't think jumping is a good idea, someone as cute as you should really just come inside with the awesome me and have a drink instead," the man said in a thick German accent. Matthew paused. Did this man really just talk to him? He almost laughed outright at that. No, he couldn't have. No one ever talks to him. As he looked at the man, though, he saw his gaze fall upon him. Oh shit.   
W-what?" the blonde stuttered, looking into the mans face for insincerity. It scared him when he found none. "You heard. Come and have a drink with me." His eyes shone that deep, ruby red, threatening to envelop all of Matthew's senses. He couldn't bare the suffocating loneliness anymore, though. It was too painful, too crushing. "Don't pity me, please. I do not need your sympathy. I am not pathetic, eh? " Matthew gave the man a desperate look. All he wanted was for this to be over, but, unfortunately, the man seemed just about as stubborn as he looked. Red eyes blinked, determination unwavering by the boys words. Matthew had two options at this point; leap, or go with this fire-eyed man. He weighed his options, and decided on the ladder. He turned away from the edge, all the while he could feel the gaze of the foreign accented man. "Well, birdie, how about that drink?" The foreigner asked, a grin of triumph on his face. The Canadian sighed. "I guess that will be alright." This made the German's smile widen. "Name's GIlbert". The Canadian ran this over in his head. "Matthew," He replied.   
______________________________________

The small Canadian took a sip of his drink, while Gilbert watched him intently. "So, this is mein and my little bruder's apartment," Gilbert said, trying to make polite conversation, giving the blonde boy a flashing white smile. The boy looked up at the albino with interest in his eyes. "You have a brother as well?" Gilbert had him finally talking, and he was ready to make sure to keep conversation going. "Ja, he acts like he's all tough, but he's actually just a big softie. Especially when it comes to his italien," He added with a smirk. "We both moved from Germany looking for a new life. That's when he found this strange italian boy, and I don't know how he did it, but somehow, he managed to get through little Luddy's walls." Matthew blinked, then smiled. 

Gilbert honestly thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "Oh, my brother is a couple years older than me. He looks a lot like me, you know?," said the Canadian, smile still lightly placed on his lips. "We only started to live together a few years ago, though. I used to live in Canada with my papa, until he had to go on a business trip for an extended period of time. He brought me here and let my brother watch over me, and since then i haven't gone back. My Papa is probably back from his business trip, but I guess he forgot about me." The Canadian sighed, then frowned. "Everyone does eventually." 

Gilbert was appalled at the Canadian's confession. His father actually forgot about him? That was tragic in one of the most tragic ways, and it made him blindingly angry. He wanted to go all the way to Canada and beat the shit out of his father. He had lost all his self-control at that point. No one is going to do that to birdie anymore. "That's horrible!," Gilbert yelled, standing up, knocking over the coffee table in the process. Matthew knitted his eyebrows at the angry German, confused as to why he cared at all. After all, it was well deserved, correct? He was dull, and boring, of course he was going to be forgotten. "It's okay, really. I mean, everyone forgets me." Matthew said, trying to calm the German down before things got out of hand. It seemed to make the German even angrier though, his whole face going red. "Nein! It is not okay at all!," Gilbert said, restraining his voice to keep from yelling. "You shouldn't be forgotten at all! Especially by your own vater!" Gilbert huffed, then looked down at this feet. "I promise, and I mean this, I will never forget you. And I wont let anyone ever forget you, either. The awesome me will help you make your mark on this town, I promise."  
Matthew looked at Gilbert, disbelief in his eyes. This man couldn't possibly do what he intended to do. "I don't believe you can do that. You might as well give up before you even start; I'm a hopeless case." Gilbert looked at Matthew in disbelief. "Birdie! How can you say that! There is no reason for you to be forgotten! You are so mutterficking gorgeous!" At this, Matthew blushed. Him, gorgeous? "W-what? I'm n-not-" Gilbert's red orbs filled with passion. "Yes, you are. I honestly can't believe no one has ever told you, but you're gott damn attractive." This only made Matthews blush deepen, red spreading all the way down his neck. Attractive? No, Matthew was not that. Perhaps handsome, but to be attractive, someone would actually had to be attracted to him, and as it seems right now, he deflects people. 

Matthew looked at his watch, trying to hide The blush on his face behind his long bangs. It was eight P.M., and it was time to go home; not that anyone really cared if he came home. Gilbert seemed to notice this as well, and he gave a big smile then said, "How about you you eat dinner with me? I can order pizza, and the italien and mein bruder can come over!" Matthew blinked, wide eyed. He actually wants to eat with him? Today has been a strange day indeed. "Sure, let me just text Alfred and tell him I wont be home." The German gave a big smile, then ran off to call the pizza place. It, indeed has been a strange day.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's chapter one of my fic, hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon!


End file.
